Gwen's wake up call
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Gwen thought she had everything, now she has nothing. How does it happen and what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

The situation looked grim. She thought she had it all, but in one instant it was all taken from her. Gwen Winthrop had Ethan, his daughter and everyone was on her side against Theresa.

However Fox had been secretly looking into the events of Ethan's paternity reveal and he had all the information to prove Gwen and Rebecca were the ones who did it all and set his best friend Theresa up to take the fall. Fox told Theresa he had all the info need to make her dreams come true and they set up the biggest bash Harmony had ever seen and boy was it going to be good to stick it to those who hurt her.

Fox knew Theresa's heart was with Ethan and was going to do anything to see that she was happy for she had done the same when she brought Charity back for Miguel and he was now happily married to Kay.

The party started at seven at the Lobster Shack. All of Harmony was there and the tension couldn't be thicker. Plus Theresa has a few surprises of her own that were bound to blow every ones mind along with Fox's. The party was well under way and the guests of honor were there and the tension was getting thicker. At seven as planned Fox and Theresa took the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen if I could have you attention please." Fox said and everyone turned to face him. "Thank you. Now I know you are wondering why we are all gathered here. So to get to it. As you all know this time a little over six years ago a secret came out and life as several people knew it was over. However the lies since then have only gotten bigger. Well tonight I put a stop to it. The truth will set many free and will destroy lives forever. The secrets and lies all revolve around my brother Ethan and his paternity, so I am giving those involved five minutes to come forward before I blow them out of the water and there will be no leaving or sneaking off. I start the time now."

Fox exited the stage with Theresa and everyone looked around in puzzlement. Time ticked away and when Five minutes were up, Fox and Theresa took the stage again and all eyes turned on them.

"I guess since no one spoke up, I am going to have to blow a few people out of the water." Fox said with a evil grin.

"We know who did it. She is next to you." Gwen said.

"Really I know for a fact it wasn't Theresa. I will be happy to hand all over to Sam Bennett so if any charges come from it they can be delt with."

Fox turned on the DVD player and up popped Gwen and Rebecca talking.

"So if we take this information from Theresa laptop and you get your boy thingy to put it in his tabloid, then, we blame it on Theresa. I get Ethan and she loses."

"Yes Gwennie. Then I marry Julian and convince him to welcome Ethan back to the family, make him heir and we will be the top women in this town."

"Ok, JT here is all you need. Now do this for me and trust me the rewards will be worth it."

The screen changed to Rebecca meeting with JT Cornel. Then went blank but you could here voices. "Sorry, back but I don't have the money to get away from Rome. You have to send it to me."

"God you have to get out of there before Ethan and Theresa find you." Rebecca said.

"I don't know what to do. Theresa and Ethan are right inside."

"Just get out however you have too." Gwen voice came through. It went silent again and then Gwen meeting with JT in Rome came in. "Here is the money you demanded. Now leave before Ethan and Theresa find you."

There was a flash and Gwen turned to see Theresa.

"I got you now." Theresa said running.

"I wont let the little witch take what is mine." Gwen ran after her. Fox turned the DVD player off. "Well that is the presentation I have for you all. Now no one here can blame Theresa for anything, because she is innocent."

"Fox I can never thank you for this. My name is clear." Theresa said hugging him.

"No thanks are needed." Fox said. "Well now that Fox is done I have a few announcements to make myself." Theresa was now at the mic. "Well in Rome JT gave me the best news in the world. My son Little Ethan isn't Julian's son. He is Ethan's. I guess Alistair knew this because he had left everything to him and it is all legal. Plus this morning I contacted Judge Cole with Fox's news and she had given me sole custody of both my children." Theresa drop the mic and moved over to Gwen.

"My nanny picked Jane up from your sitter and she is home with me. You will never be with her or my son again." She said right to Gwen. "Ethan you have the proof you needed to show you what your wife is really like. Now the ball is in your court. I am going home to our children and you can come if you like."

Theresa walked a few feet and found Ethan's hand in her.

"Let's go home." Ethan said. Theresa smiled and they walked out the door.

Gwen was left with nothing. At the start of her day she had Ethan, Jane and everyone one her side, now she has nothing.

What will the after math of this bring?  
Stay tuned.

Chantel please read and review. I need to know if you want more. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Marty is alive and with Sheridan and Luis. Miguel and Charity have custody of Maria after they learned Kay used magic to sleep with Miguel, but magic is tricky and turns out Maria is Charity's daughter. All the Lopez Fitzgerald's live at home. Theresa has more rooms built on so the family could grow and live together.

Gwen snuck to the floor in tears. No one tried to comfort her. "How did this happen?" Gwen asked herself. Ivy and Sam over heard her.  
"Because you were selfish and hateful." Ivy said. "I know I am not the biggest fan of Theresa, but she had loved my son with all of her heart and she has only done what was best for him"  
"Bit Ethan and I were in love long before she came into his life." Gwen said standing up.  
"If that was true, my son would of chosen you when he had the first decision to make between you to and the second. Yes Ethan married you, but his heart belonged to Theresa and everyone knew that. I think you did in a way, you just didn't want to see it." Sam said.  
"But our family. Jane needs her dad." "Jane had her mom and dad." Sam said. Ethan will never walk away from her, Little Ethan or Theresa." "But Jane is my daughter." Gwen said. "They can't take her. She needs me. I am her mother"  
Pilar and Martin were walking by.  
"You were never Jane's mother or mom. Theresa was." Pilar said.  
"No Jane knows me. She loves me. I am here mom." Gwen said.  
"I think you need some help. This reality your living in has got you confused." Martin said. "I will pray you get help."

Pilar, Martin, Ivy and Sam left. Soon everyone was gone and Gwen was left alone. She looked around and no one came to her side. She left and wondered around town.

Theresa and Ethan went home and told Little Ethan the good news and he was so happy. Jane joined them in celebrating a family they should have been long ago. The rest of the family came home and the party continued until all the kids were asleep. Miguel and Charity took, Maria, Jane, Little Ethan and Marty up to bed.

Pilar and Martin went right after wards. Sheridan., Luis, Miguel, Charity, Ethan and Theresa all sat in the living room drinking hot chocolate and talking.

"I never thought Gwen would do something like that." Sheridan.

"Then your saying Theresa would?" Luis said.

"No, I am saying it is uncharacteristic of Gwen. I still see her as the sweet young lady that came to Harmony with Ethan."

"Sheridan I understand" Theresa said. "But look at what Beth did." Theresa said.

"All I know is I see Gwen for how she is and I hope some day Theresa will forgive me for all these years of doubt." Ethan said.

"Well you have a lot of making up to do, but I think I can arrange forgiveness in time." Theresa said.

"Well I will do whatever I have to and you know I mean what I am saying." Ethan said kissing her cheek.

"So, are you divorcing Gwen?" Miguel asked.

"As soon as I can. I can't believe I fell for all her lies." Ethan said.

"You believed in her. You needed to believe in someone after the truth about you and Sam came out." Theresa said.

"You are to understanding. You know that." Ethan said.

"We have to children together and life is going in our favor now so I can be." Theresa said.

"Well it is late and we have work tomorrow so goodnight." Charity said.

"Speaking of work we still have our jobs right." Miguel asked.

"Yes, I own Crane Industries. Alistair I guess knew of Little Ethan and Ethan connection and he still left him everything. Fox and I made sure before we told everyone." Theresa said. "So yes work starts at nine sharp."

"Ok, well then good night." Miguel said and they were off to bed. Sheridan and Luis fallowed hearing Marty and another nightmare.

Ethan and Theresa cleaned up and sat in the living room. Gwen had made her way to Theresa's house and was looking in at them.

"I should go." Ethan said getting up to leave. Theresa stood up fast.

"Please don't." Theresa said. Ethan turned and looked at her.

"Theresa you have to be sure about this. I am still married to Gwen." Ethan said. Theresa walked over and turned the stereo on. A song they danced to long ago came on.

"Dance with me." Theresa requested.  
Ethan took Theresa into his arms and they danced in her living room.

"Ethan from the moment you told me you loved me, I knew that God knew that. We promised ourselves to each other long ago in front of him and those are the vows I hold." Theresa said.

"I love you Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." Ethan said picking her up and spinning her.

"I love you too, Ethan Winthrop." They kissed.

"Let's go to bed, we have work in the morning." Theresa said turning the stereo off.

"We?" Ethan said.

"Yes, now that you are free you can come help me run Crane. You still know it better and I would love to have you there with me." Theresa said. "Plus it is your sons future and I want it to be the best."

"Are we going to buy Jane her own company?" Ethan asked.

"We might if this years profits keep getting better." Theresa said.

"The business world better watch out Theresa is on the prowl." Ethan said.

Theresa laughed and took Ethan hand and they went upstairs.

Gwen looked at the dark living room wondering how this could of happened. This was supposed to be her life. She was to have all on her side, Ethan and the kids. Yet here she was alone, barren, and poor.

More to come, chantel, 


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen sat in the park long into the night thinking of how this happened. The daughter of Jonathan Hotchkiss was reduced to nothing by the former house keepers daughter. Before she know it the sun was coming up and people were passing her by snickering at her. Gwen sobbed in silence.

Ethan and Theresa woke happy for the first time in a long time. They had each other and they had to of the best kids in the world. They awoke and had breakfast with the family. Ethan left to get his divorce from Gwen under way and pick up his things from the B&B. Theresa gave everyone the day of so she, Sheridan and Charity decided to take all the kids to the park for a afternoon of fun. The older kids ran around playing, while Jane want to stay with Theresa. She sat singing and clapping with them.

Gwen heard Jane and started looking around frantically.

"Jane come to mommy. Come on sweetie enough hide and seek." Gwen called out.

People every where started looking at her. A rookie cop heard her and came up.

"Ma'ma is there something wrong?"

"Yes my daughter Jane is missing. I can't find her." Gwen said looking around.

"Do you have her picture?" Gwen looked through her purse and found one.

"Please we have to find her before she is taken by that evil woman."

"What women" He asked.

"She thinks my daughter is hers. She fallows us every where. Please if she gets her I will never see my daughter again."

"Ok let me call it in and then we will find her." Gwen looked around some more. "5240 checking in. We have a missing child in Harmony park. Possible kidnapping. Back up requested."

"Back Up on the way." Luis said.

"Ok, ma'am why don't we look around." The rookie said.

They walked through the park and Gwen spotted Theresa with Jane. The rookie cop did too.

"Ms. Please stay here. I see her." The rookie cop said.

He withdrew his gun and yelled freeze at the ladies. They looked over frightened. Luis, Sam, Miguel and Ethan arrived and saw the rookie cop approaching the girls gun drawn. Theresa covered Jane when she started screaming. The men rushed forward as did Gwen. 

"Anders what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"That women has the missing child." Anders said.

Jane was screaming louder and Theresa was trying to calm her.

"That is my granddaughter and her mother." Sam said.

Jane stopped breathing and Theresa freaked.

"Oh my god she's not breathing." Theresa shouted.

The men ran over. Theresa laid Jane on the table and Sam and Luis began CPR. Anders called for an ambulance. Sheridan and Charity got the kids who had run over at the news. Miguel moved to hold Ethan who was frantic to get to his parents.

"You killed her." Gwen shouted. "You killed my baby."

Jane started to breathe and started cry. Theresa and Ethan moved to calm her.

"Some one please tell me what is going on?" Anders asked.

Sam explained everything too him.

"I am so sorry. I found this lady screaming for this girl on the other side of the park and she said she was missing."

"You didn't know, so go back to the station. I will handle this." Sam said.

"Gwen you need to stay away from Theresa and Jane." Sam said.

"She's my daughter. She needs me." Gwen said looking at them.

Theresa was holding a now calm Jane and Ethan brought Little Ethan over.

"Gwen look over there. Jane is fine and with her family. Go home." Sam said.

Gwen walked away with tears in his eyes. The ambulance arrived and took Theresa, Jane and Ethan to the hospital. Little Ethan wanted to stay behind with his aunts and uncles. Eve met them and check Jane out.

"How long did she stop breathing for?" Eve asked.

"I think it was four minutes. They started CPR right away." Theresa said.

"That is good, she looks alright but I would like to run some test to see why it happened and how she's doing now."

"Ok." Theresa said.

Eve ran her test and Jane soon fell asleep in Theresa's arms.

"So I have Jane's test results." Eve said coming in.

"What made this happen?" Ethan asked.

"Jane was stung by a bee. Jane is allergic to them." Eve said.

"A bee did that?" Theresa said.

"Yes, in small children we don't test them at this age for things like this. But when she got stung she let us know something was wrong. She has been treated for them and I have this for you. It is a bee string kit."

She opened it up and explained everything to them.

"So we give her the shot if she get stung and then come in." Theresa said.

"Yes, I will check her over like I did and then she can go home." Eve said.

"Ok, so can we take her home?" Ethan asked.

"Yes she is all checked out and well." Eve said. "If there is any lingering systems call and I will tell you what to do."

"Ok, thanks Eve." Theresa said. Ethan took the girls home. All the family was waiting for them.

"Oh Theresa how is she?" Pilar asked.

"Fine, Eve said she is allergic to bees and was stung." Ethan said.

"She is sleepy and will be for awhile so I am going to put her to bed," Theresa said. "Little Ethan why don't you come up too. You have some summer reading to do."

"Ok." Little Ethan said and ran upstairs.

Theresa fallowed him.

"It has her a little unnerved." Ethan said.

"Well go up and be with them. I will bring lunch up in a little while." Pilar said.

"Thanks Pilar." Ethan said and went up.

Gwen got back to the B&B and saw all Ethan's stuff gone. She fell to the floor in sobs that wracked her body.

More to come later. Chantel 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I have pulled a trick out of the real writers books and have aged Jane to four. I hope your not made, but I need her older. Plus I have brought back Grace and she is with Sam.

So it has been six months from the day Ethan learned the truth about Gwen and he found his path back to Theresa. Ethan and Theresa are deeply in love and planning a future together. Life for them is good. Gwen slipped into a world of her own making and was placed in the Harmony Psychiatric Hospital on the other end of town. In her mind she was married to Gwen, that had Little Ethan, Sarah, Ashley and Nathan. They are the richest family in town and Theresa and her family don't exist.

However on the other side of town Theresa and Ethan are planning the wedding of the decade. Ethan wanted Theresa to have the wedding they should have had many years ago. He told Theresa to pull out all the stops and then some. Theresa was more then happy to do so. Her family all pitched in and in two weeks the wedding of Ethan and Theresa's dream is about to happen. All the news press from around the world are covering it.

Rebecca came to visit her daughter and purposely left the Harmony Harold so Gwen good see what Theresa was up to. For Gwen it was a shock to her because her fantasy world fell apart. The doctor saw an instant change in her and thought she was doing good. She was released from the hospital two days before the wedding. What her doctors didn't know is she was faking it and planned on ruining Theresa and Ethan's wedding. However Luis and Sam learned Gwen got out as did Sheridan. Sheridan came up with a plan to get Gwen. Luis didn't want to go along with it, but Sheridan convened him. Sheridan found Gwen looking over the Crane grounds where the wedding was going to be held. "Gwen what are you doing here. If Theresa finds you, you'll be sent away." Sheridan said coming up.  
"Don't pretend to be my friend." Gwen snapped.  
"Jane sweet do you want to practice going down isle?" Theresa asked. Sheridan quickly pulled Gwen out of sight.  
"Yes mommy. I want it to be prefect for the wedding." Jane said.  
"Oh, my daughter is always perfect." Ethan said.  
"Daddy you make me blush." Jane said with a giggle. "Ok, little lady you start right here. Oh here is your basket. Ethan music." Theresa said.  
Ethan ran and turned the music on. Jane walked down the isle to her daddy. Theresa came up.  
"That was prefect." She said kissing her cheek.  
"Mommy you should practice too. Aunt Paloma said you don't want to trip and fall in front of all the cameras." "Oh your Aunt Paloma said that. Well she'll be the only one to trip. But I will practice." Theresa said walking away. Ethan sat Jane stood Jane on a stole next to him. They watched as Theresa walked down the isle.  
"Bravo." Jane said.  
"Thank you." Theresa said bowing. "Your Grandpa will be here to walk me down in two days"  
Ethan took Theresa hands.  
"It will be wonderful." "Hem, hem." Jane said and they turned towards her. "We are gathered her today to join my daddy and mommy in marriage. Daddy please take mommy's hands and repeat after me"  
Ethan did as Jane requested. "I daddy take you mommy"  
"I daddy take you mommy"  
"To be my wife forever and always"  
"To be my wife forever and always"  
"I promise from this time on to be with you and Jane and EJ"  
"I promise from this time on to be with you and Jane and EJ"  
"Mommy repeat after me. I mommy take you daddy"  
"I mommy take you daddy"  
"To be my husband forever and always?" "To be my husband forever and always?" "I promise from this time on to be with you and Jane and EJ"  
"I promise from this time on to be with you and Jane and EJ"  
"Do you daddy take mommy forever and always?  
"I do." "Do you mommy take daddy forever and always"  
"I do"  
She pulled gold hair ribbons off her braids.  
"Daddy take this ribbon and tie it around mommy's finger and repeat after me"  
She handed him the ribbon and he did so.  
"With this ribbon I thee wed"  
"With this ribbon I thee wed"  
"Mommy take this ribbon and tie it around daddy's finger and repeat after me"  
She handed her the ribbon and she did so.  
"With this ribbon I thee wed"  
"With this ribbon I thee wed"  
"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Daddy you may kiss mommy"  
Taking the q he did so and kissed Theresa. Jane smiled as her parents kissed. "Yea, yea, yea." Jane said clapping.  
"Well my little princess I thank you for marrying me and mommy." Ethan said picking her up.  
"I was happy to do so." Theresa and Ethan tickled her and she squealed in joy. "So we have to get back up to the house. Guest will be arriving soon for the rehearsal dinner and Grandma Grace made that pretty dress for you." Theresa said.  
"Daddy will you carry me"  
"I would love to. Come on let's go." Ethan said and they walked up to the house. "Oh and no taking off your ribbons until tomorrow." Jane said.  
"I wouldn't dream of it." Theresa said.  
"Me either." Ethan added.

When they were gone Sheridan and Gwen came out of hiding. "My little girl is growing up without me." Gwen said.  
"I know." Sheridan said.  
"Why did you hide me?" Gwen asked.  
"Because I want to stop this wedding and I know you can help me." Sheridan said.  
"When did you turn on Theresa?" "When she kicked me out of the house with Luis and Marty when I said Ethan should stay married to you and fight for your life." "You did that for me?" Gwen asked teary eyed.  
"Yes, Gwen come on we have been friends forever. Theresa is a leach who needs to be stomped on"  
"Good, and I know the perfect way to do it." Gwen said and they left.

How will the rehearsal party go? What does Gwen have in mind? What happens at the wedding to change lives forever? Stay tuned. chantel 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N The Lopez all moved to the Crane Mansion.

"Grandma Grace." Jane said running to her and Sam. "Hi grandpa." Jane added seeing him.

"Hey there sweetheart." Sam said kissing her cheek.

"Everything looks so wonderful/" grace said setting Jane back down. "Where is EJ?" Sam asked.

"He is at T-ball practice with Miguel." Theresa said.

"Is it because you are getting married or because you are having another child that you glow like that?" Grace asked.

"Both, why don't you help me get Jane into her party dress." Theresa said and the girls headed up.

"Ethan send EJ up when he gets here ok."

"Yes right away." Ethan said and Sam and Ethan walked into the living room.

"You know son I must say this places seems more like a home then the old Crane Mansion I remember."

"I know. This place used to be so cold and neat and now it is lived in." Ethan said. "Theresa has managed to whip away all the bad memories and give all of us a new beginning."

"Well you and her deserve it. After years of pain and unhappiness you are finally becoming a family and that is great. Tell what's with the ribbon?"

"Jane married me and Theresa. She was practicing walking down the isle and decided Theresa should practice too and that we need to practice the whole wedding. Since we don't have rings we used her hair ribbons. She said we can't take them off until tomorrow."

"Children have a funny way of making sure things turn out right."

"Grandpa." EJ and Maria said coming in.

"Hi guys." Sam said greeting them. Charity and Miguel entered the room.

"Ok, EJ you mom wants you upstairs right now for a bath and to get ready." Ethan said.

"Ok dad." EJ said and left.

"I need to get Maria changed and Miguel you need a bath to." Charity said.

"See you soon." Miguel said and they left.

EJ went for his bath his nanny Margo had waiting for him. Miguel went to his room and changed while Charity went to find Theresa, Jane and Grace.

"Hi there." Charity said walking into Theresa's room.

"Hi." Jane said.

"Charity here is Maria's dress." Grace said.

"Thanks Grandma." Maria said hugging her.

"You are so welcome. Come on I will help you." grace said and she led Maria over to the mirror and helped her change.

After getting both girls' hair done they headed back down. More guest had arrives, the help was handing out drinks and food. Music could be heard.

"Mommy can we go play?" Jane asked.

Margo just appeared with EJ.

"Sure, Margo will you watch them please?" Theresa asked.

"Yes ma'am." Margo said and the kids went off.

"So Theresa what's with the ribbon?" Charity asked.

"Your niece decided to marry Ethan and me." Theresa said.

"Well good for her." Charity said,

They headed into the crowd and the party got underway. Everything went smoothly and was great. At the end of the night Theresa and Ethan knew that tomorrow would be great. Ethan left with Sam and Grace and EJ.

Theresa put Jane down to sleep with Margo watching over. She, Charity, Miguel, Luis, Pilar and Martin were in the living room talking when Sheridan came in.

"God that women is up to no good." Sheridan said sitting down.

"What did you find out?" Luis asked.

"A lot. I would think Gwen would know when to give up by now, but she just doesn't want to."

"Gwen isn't going to be a factor in our lives," Theresa said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Sheridan said. "Gwen wont know what hits her until it is to late."

So the wedding starts and Sheridan plan changes life forever. Stay tuned. Chantel 


	6. Chapter 6

Ethan was waiting at the alter for Theresa to walk down. Miles and Marty walked down carrying the rings, EJ carrying a white candle, Maria throwing rose petals, fallowed by the bridesmaids passed down, the maid on honor, and Jane who threw more rose petals. Martin took Theresa's arm and they walked down the isle. Martin kissed her cheek and handed her hand Ethan. She stepped up on the alter and Father Lonagen started the wedding. Ethan and Theresa wrote their own vows to each other.

"We had one of the weirdest starts possible, but it made me see things were going to be different. And they have been. Life hasn't given us the best blessing possible. Or maybe it even thought we weren't ready for the road ahead. But we found our way back to each other. After years of swimming in the darkness light has shown through and now I can see. I see the love I have for you and the love for our children. I promise my self only unto you from this day forward, forsaking all others. I will honor you, love you, cherish you and I give you my soul. For you had my heart from the first time we met. I trust you with everything. My heart, soul, kids and life. I vow to be the man you want and the man I know I can be. I vow to stand by you in the good times, bad, times, in times of sickness, in times of health, in times of richer and times of poorer." Ethan said as tears fell down Theresa's cheeks.  
"I gave you my heart, yes it ended you a little black and blue, but you healed it also. You gave me the greatest gifts when you gave me EJ, Jane, this little one She placed her hand on her stomach and you. From this day forward I promise myself unto only you forever. After years of for the darkness to let go and for you to see the light it has finally come. I see the love I have for you. I see the love I have for you and the love for our children. I promise my self only unto you from this day forward, forsaking all others. I will honor you, love you, cherish you and I give you my soul. For you had my heart from the first time we met. I trust you with everything. My heart, soul, kids and life. I vow to be the man you want and the man I know I can be. I vow to stand by you in the good times, bad, times, in times of sickness, in times of health, in times of richer and times of poorer." Theresa said causing Ethan to shed tears.

"My I have the rings please?" Father Lonagen asked.

Marty and Miles stepped up to Sheridan who untied them from the pillows. Gwen was watching the ceremony from a hiding place. Sheridan made it look like she switched the rings to fool Gwen. Smiling she handed Father Lonagen.

"We ask God to bless these rings for this union. A union only made stronger by the love these two share. Ethan and Theresa have come here willing to pledge their lives to one another." He moved his hand over them like a cross. "Ethan take this ring and place it on Theresa's hand. And repeat after me."

Ethan took the ring. Theresa moved the gold ribbon off her ring finger and onto her right hand.

"With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Ethan slid the ring up her finger.

"Theresa take this ring and repeat after me."

Theresa took the ring and Ethan did the same with his gold ribbon.

"With this ring I thee wed."

"Ethan do you take Theresa to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Theresa do you take Ethan to be your husband?"

"I do." Theresa replied just above a whisper.

"By the powers invested in me by the church I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Ethan moved in and kissed her long and passionately.

"Ladies and…" Father Lonagen began.

"Umm Father they are done yet." Chad whispered to him.

"Oh." Father Lonagen said.

Ethan and Theresa broke apart.

"Ok." Chad said.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you Mr. and Mrs. Winthrop."

Claps and cheers sounded. Ethan and Theresa headed back down the isle fallowed by everyone else and made their way to the mansion. Sheridan and Luis came over.

"So we analyzed the ring Gwen gave Sheridan. There were dangerous amounts of a toxin that kills." Luis said.

"Where is Gwen now?" Theresa asked.

"I helped her sneak in. She is in the office watching the reception." Sheridan said.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Ethan asked.

It was right then a massive Earthquake hit. Gwen slipped from everyone mind. Theresa and Theresa grabbed Jane and EJ while everyone else grabbed their kids to get the to safety.

Beams started falling so they all rushed outside. However Gwen was not so lucky. A beam pinned her down crushing her back. After is was all clear they went in and found Gwen under the beam. After the first beam crushed her back another fell and cruched her head. Theresa was horrified at the sight.

"You know, this reminds me of the Wizard of Oz. The witch was crushed by a house and now Gwen. Show Gwen really was the wicked witch." Ethan said.

"Looks like this was her wake up call." Theresa said.

So Gwen was laid to rest and a new Mansion was built for the Lopez-Fitzgerald's and Winthrop's. Later that year Theresa gave birth to a son names Samuel Bennett Winthrop a.k.a. Sammy.

Thanks to all who read and reviewed. Look for more stories from Chantel to come.

chantel 


End file.
